1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, a projector control method, and a recording medium storing a projector control program.
2. Background Art
Recently, with projectors, their liquid crystal panels have become high-resolution, their brightness has been improved with high-efficiency lamps, and they have become less expensive. For example, compact and lightweight projectors that adopt a Digital Micro-mirror Device (DMD) have become popular, and those projectors have become widely used not only in workplaces and schools but also in homes. In particular, portability of front type projectors has been improved, and they have come to be used for especially small meetings with only several attendees.
Aside from images input from information processing apparatuses such as personal computers (PCs) connected to the projectors and which the projector projects on a screen, projectors also have an On Screen Display (OSD) function that projects a menu screen, etc., that enables various operations and settings input to the projectors.
On the menu screen displayed by the OSD function, various settings such as display language, display mode, image adjustment, and power management can be configured manually. In addition, error display screens, etc., are also displayed by the OSD function. Hereinafter, a menu or error screen, etc., which may be projected using the OSD function, is referred to as an OSD screen.